Talk:BETA/@comment-27194581-20151111143100/@comment-4205498-20151117104950
It always amuses me how little certain people know the capabilities of their favorite. First off, lasers on the Battlemechs won't even scratch the AL-treated armor of the TSF. Sure, their lasers are decent at burning holes in thick armor but heavy laser classes can vaporize a good portion of a HSST under just a 1/30th of a second. Laser classes have roughly 1/3rd of this intensity (and much less strike area so their power is roughly 1% of the heavy laser) which is still insane. TSFs can withstand this for 3 whole seconds. Lasers are the worst idea against TSFs. PPC are the same deal. They might be stronger than medium and heavy lasers but still orders of magnitudes below what the BETA can do. Calling them a "mini Susanoo cannon" is a massive joke. Similarly, thanks to the huge size of BETA and the need for scenes to depict their destruction, their "conventional" weapons are still retardedly powerful. 36mm shells can displace metric tons of flesh in split seconds or reduce Tank classes into blood splatters. They aren't even explosive, this is just the result of their raw KE. In comparison B-Tech's portrayal of conventional weapons is more realistic, though still exaggerated in a way. Cannons and artillery are even more extreme as they can blow up thousands of tons of flesh on a direct hit. Hell, during the Total Eclipse pilot (which is canon) the battleship cannon hits made explosions comparable to MOABs or given the toughness of the BETA akin to tactical nukes. I can also talk about their actual nukes which are exaggerated as per mecha tradition but it's irrelevant here (besides same kinda applies to Battletech). So while technically TSFs are made to be light and agile rather than armored to max, they are still damn durable by B-Tech standards. Speed is of course goes for the mecha. B-Tech mechs aren't slow. They can sometimes reach 100+ mph on foot which is around the same level as TSFs on legs if not even better. They also have rockets and occasionally can do acrobatics like backflips and other tricks. They aren't that slow. Just when compared to a mecha series where dodging bullets is Tuesday during fights it indeed does look sluggish. Or how Laser classes can precisely keep their beam on the same spot even for a mach 15 object yet TSF pilots can dodge their tracking. Muv-Luv is like many other "real" mecha show. Exaggerated as hell when you look at the details. That being saidit doesn't mean you need to consider all these feats when writing a fanfic. Don't. As you saw from the previous responses the average viewer doesn't even realize these. If you wish to use B-Tech mechs in a fanfic then perhaps you may consider Superior-chan's points. If we are just plain superficical and look at the bare details you can make the following "observations". In B-Tech terms the TSF: - is roughly 18m tall (slimmer but the same size as the largest assault mech) - can fly like a jet, maneuver better than a helicopter - has a weapon with 36mm and limited 120mm autocannon shots - has impact-resistant armor but save for reinforced points weak against even 36mm shots - has anti-laser coating which can take 3 full bursts of medium laser shots to the same spot before burning off - has an inbuilt elemental-like power armor integrated with the cockpit if ditching the mech is neccessary As I detailed before this is of course inaccurate but you need to make these considerations if you were to write a fanfiction regarless. Writing logic and VS debating logic are different. Try to mix the two too much and you have the recipe for a disaster. Fanfics need a certain balance and relatability. Readers won't appreciate if you make one side too OP. Hence what I suggested later.